BUTTERFLIES
by Lovely Orihime
Summary: Aku akan menjadikanmu kupu-kupu. Sekali lagi menjadi kupu-kupu yang dapat terbang dengan indahnya. Kupu-kupu besar yang melindungiku dengan sayapnya./for NaruHina Tragedy Day 2nd year/AU


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning(s): charas death, typos, open ending, kata asing ga italic**

**Genre(s): Hurt, angst, tragedy, 'lil bit romance**

**for HTNH/NHTD event...**

**..._enjoy _**

* * *

><p><strong>~~~BUTTERFLIES~~~<strong>

**by : Lovely Orihime**

.

.

.

Malam semakin merambat ganas. Pekat. Konoha pada tengah malam seperti kota mati. Segala kegiatan otomatis berhenti sejak selimut malam membentang di langit Konoha. Kehidupan seperti menghilang dari wajah Konoha. Begitu kontras dengan siang hari yang begitu ramai dan padat. Warga Konoha memang para pekerja keras. Maka untuk melanjutkan hari esok mereka mengistirahatkan diri benar-benar pada malam harinya. Sehingga esok hari mereka dapat melanjutkan hari yang sibuk.

Namun sepertinya malam ini berbeda. Cahaya bulan seolah tersenyum sinis pada sekelompok anak muda yang bersepeda motor di bawah sana. Suasana hening malam itu dirusak oleh deru kendaraan bermotor para pemuda itu. Tampak belasan sepeda motor beriringan membelah jalanan Konoha yang lengang. Helm standard, jaket kulit, dan jeans belel merupakan ciri khas mereka semua. Masing-masing mengendarai satu sepeda motor. Dan masing-masing melaju dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dikatakan normal.

Seketika pengemudi yang paling depan menoleh pada kawan-kawannya yang beriringan di belakangnya. Bola mata birunya menyorot dengan binaran senang pada mereka.

"Fantastic for tonight, all!" Naruto, pemuda berbola mata biru itu, setengah berteriak sambil mengacungkan jempolnya dan mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Meski mulutnya tidak tampak karena ditutupi helm, namun bisa dipastikan dia sedang nyengir lebar khas miliknya. Poninya yang pirang tampak menjuntai sedikit dari balik helm-nya.

"Setuju, Naruto!" Jawab pemuda di belakangnya, Kiba, yang memiliki tato di kedua pipinya, tak kalah senang hingga berteriak.

"Besok malam kita harus menang lagi!" Tambah seorang pemuda tambun yang berkendara di samping si pemuda bertato di pipi, sambil terus mengunyah permen karetnya. Pemuda satu ini tak berhenti makan meski dia sedang berkendara. Tak peduli pada apapun kecuali makanan sepertinya.

"Tentu saja, Chouji! Geng Kitsune itu tak terkalahkan!" Balas si pemuda berbola mata biru lagi. Aura bangga menguar dari wajahnya yang kecoklatan itu. Senyuman tak pudar dari bibirnya. Merasa bahwa malam ini adalah miliknya saja.

Atmosfir malam itu jadi lebih panas terlebih bagi belasan anak muda itu. Pasalnya geng mereka, Kitsune, salah satu geng motor di Konoha lagi-lagi memenangkan taruhan balapan antar geng motor Konoha. Tentu saja mereka selalu bertaruh di malam hari. Selain tidak akan ada kendaraan lain di jalanan, mereka juga, tentu saja, menghindari polisi Konoha yang selalu saja tidak bisa tidak menangkapi para perusuh seperti mereka. Si ketua, Naruto, pemuda berbola mata biru cerah itulah yang membuat malam mereka jadi begini bahagia. Lagi-lagi dia yang memenangkan balapan itu. Belum ada yang mampu mengalahkan dia. Jadilah Kitsune menjadi geng tersohor di antara geng motor di Konoha.

"Kita pisah di pertigaan depan!" Teriak si pemuda berbola mata biru itu lagi pada kawan-kawannya. Yang lain hanya mengangguk mengerti instruksi ketua mereka.

Mereka semua beriringan lagi sampai di pertigaan lampu merah yang sedang merah. Merasa tak perlu repot-repot menunggu lampu merah, mereka melaju terus menuju arah masing-masing.

"Jangan sampai ditangkap polisi, Naruto!" Teriak si pemuda bertato di pipi itu lagi pada si pemuda berbola mata biru sebelum mereka memisahkan diri dari sang ketua.

"YA!" Jawab Naruto keras-keras sambil terus melajukan sepeda motornya. Dia sendiri berbelok ke kanan sementara seluruh kawan-kawannya berbelok ke kiri. Flatnya, yang hanya ditinggalinya sendiri itu, berjarak 1 kilometer lagi dari pertigaan itu. Ia melajukan sepeda motornya lebih cepat. Merasa lelah dan mengantuk. Kalau tidak ingat esok hari dia masih harus kuliah dia pasti meneruskan tantangan taruhan lagi tadi.

Naruto menguap sesekali. Lelah sekali sepertinya.

Naas.

Ketika dia menguap untuk kesekian kalinya. Matanya menutup. Lalu ketika membuka mata, serta merta matanya membelalak ngeri, sepasang iris biru itu membesar.

"KYAAAAAAAA…!"

"CKIITTHH…!"

"GEDUBRAAAAAKKHH…!"

Sepeda motor yang dikendarai melewati batas kecepatan itu menabrak seseorang yang sedang menyebrang. Sepeda motor itu jatuh terguling beserta pengendaranya. Sementara seseorang yang tertabrak itu juga terkapar dengan wajah penuh darah setelah terlempar cukup jauh membentur aspal. Darah mengalir melewati helaian rambut hitam indigo yang menutupi wajahnya.

Hening.

Naruto meringis sedikit lalu mencoba bangkit. Nyeri di kakinya yang tertimpa badan sepeda motornya lebih terasa ketika ditariknya kakinya dari himpitan sepeda motornya itu.

"Kami-Sama…! Apa yang kulakukan?" desisnya.

Naruto lalu bangkit sambil melepas helmnya. Dijatuhkannya begitu saja ke aspal yang disambut dengan debam keras. Lalu mendirikan lagi sepeda motornya. Tertatih dia menuju pada sesosok tubuh tak bergerak korban benturan dengan sepeda motornya tadi.

Ia gemetar. Berkali-kali ditelannya ludahnya sendiri. Gugup. Gurat cemas terpeta jelas di wajahnya.

"Kami-Sama! Seorang perempuan!"

Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Mencari siapa tahu ada orang lain yang bisa dimintai tolong. Namun siapa yang mau berada di luar, di jalanan, pada saat Konoha sedang benar-benar tertidur seperti ini. Pengecualian pada perempuan yang ditabrak ini tentu saja.

Merasa bertanggung jawab, Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh tak berdaya itu. Membaringkannya dengan susah payah di sepeda motornya. Lalu secepat kilat Ia memutar arah menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

Kamar itu putih. Bau obat menguar dari seluruh penjuru kamar. Hinata sedang duduk di salah satu ranjang di ruangan itu. Perban di wajahnya membalut pipinya terus hingga ke kepalanya. Disentuhnya sesekali perban yang membalut wajahnya itu. Dia sudah pasrah ketika tadi didengarnya dari perawat yang memeriksanya kalau lukanya itu tak akan hilang. Bekas luka yang memanjang dari pelipis kiri hingga ke bawah telinga kirinya itu cukup besar. Kecuali operasi plastik terbaik maka itu semua akan niscaya. Namun dia sudah pasrah. Hidup sendiri tanpa orangtua tentu kau lebih membutuhkan uang untuk hidup alih-alih untuk operasi plastik. Belum lagi sewa kontrakannya belum dilunasinya. Hal itu jugalah yang membuatnya terlunta-lunta malam itu. Hinata sudah menguatkan tekad untuk mencari pekerjaan baru. Pekerjaan yang tidak membutuhkan paras cantik untuk memperoleh uang.

Ya. Cantik. Wajahnya memang cantik dengan kulit putih seputih susu. Rambutnya hitam indigo dan kalau digerai akan tampak indah membingkai wajahnya. Iris amethyst-nya senantiasa menyorot bersemangat membuat orang lain kagum dan menyukainya sekaligus sendu sehingga membuat orang lain ingin senantiasa melindunginya. Ah ya. Itu tadi kemarin dulu sebelum dia mengalami malam yang sangat naas itu.

Hinata menghela nafas sekali lagi. Rambut hitam indigonya dijalin rapi di bawah tengkuk. Hari ini dia akhirnya sadar setelah, kata perawat, tak sadar selama dua hari. Pandangannya tak lepas dari buku sketsa di tangannya. Selimut biru muda menghangatkan kakinya. Sesekali gadis itu tersenyum memandang puas pada buku sketsa miliknya.

"Cklek."

Pintu kamar putih itu membuka. Sesosok pemuda dengan rambut blonde dan bola mata biru cerah memasuki kamar itu. Hinata mendongak dan menghentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Memperhatikan paras orang yang baru memasuki kamarnya itu. Perawat bilang bahwa ada seseorang yang selalu mengunjunginya. Ia sungguh penasaran siapa orang itu. Karena dia sudah tidak mempunyai satupun keluarga di Konoha. Ciri yang diceritakan perawat itu sangat mendekati pada sosok yang baru tiba itu.

Sosok pemuda itu kemudian mendekat setelah terdiam sebentar di depan pintu. Berjalan lambat seperti anak kecil yang ketahuan melakukan kesalahan.

"Aku…Aku harus minta maaf…padamu…" Ujarnya kemudian ketika dia akhirnya sampai di samping ranjang Hinata.

"Duduklah." Hinata tersenyum, "Kata suster kamu setiap hari datang menjengukku ya? Aku belum tau namamu."

"Eumm…karena kamu tidur terus. Aku…Naruto. Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto lalu duduk di kursi yang terletak di samping ranjang itu. Berusaha sekali tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Hinata. Namun tetap mencuri-curi pandang.

Hinata hanya tersenyum saja memperhatikan pemuda yang sedang gugup di depannya itu. Hinata sedikit bisa mengerti perasaan si pemuda. Lalu Hinata memutuskan untuk meneruskan pekerjaannya tadi. Menggambar kupu-kupu di buku sketsanya.

"Kamu suka kupu-kupu ya? Dari tadi kamu menggambar terus."

Suasana hening itu pecah seketika suara baritone pemuda blonde itu terdengar. Hinata mendongak sekali lagi. Sekali lagi dia tersenyum.

"Suka. Suka sekali. Aku ingin seperti mereka. Memiliki sayap yang indah dan membuat takjub semua orang." Ujarnya dengan binaran di kedua iris amethyst-nya.

Lalu diam lagi. Suasana canggung berlangsung di antara mereka.

Naruto lalu sedikit tersentak seakan teringat sesuatu, "Namamu…?"

"Hinata. Hyuuga Hinata." Jawab Hinata pada Naruto, namun pandangannya tetap pada buku sketsanya.

"Hah?" Naruto mengernyit, "Tapi yang tertulis di depan pintu…Choko…"

"Ah itu. Hanya nama samaran saja."

Naruto mengernyit heran, "Samaran?"

"Nama samaran sebagai artis. Aku diberi nama itu agar aku bisa terbang dengan indah seperti kupu-kupu."

"Jadi…kamu artis?"

"Kenapa?" Hinata menatap Naruto sambil memiringkan kepalanya, "Ah. Aku memang pendatang baru jadi belum terlalu terkenal." Katanya kemudian menyadari kebingungan Naruto. Hinata hanya tertawa kecil. Namun segera berhenti karena melihat raut Naruto yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf." Jelas sekali raut menyesal di wajah Naruto. Dia lalu berdiri dan membungkuk di samping ranjang Hinata. Hinata terbeliak kaget atas perlakuan Naruto.

"Gara-gara aku kamu jadi begini. Sungguh. Tolong. Maafkanlah aku." Ujar Naruto lagi, lirih.

"Aku tak apa. Toh aku masih hidup."

"Tapi karirmu?"

"Dunia hiburan tak akan berhenti kalau aku tak ada kan. Aku akan mencari pekerjaan lain juga setelah ini."

Naruto terdiam lama. Wajahnya menyiratkan kepedihan yang dalam. Naruto merasa bersalah. Jelas! Karena dirinyalah sosok di hadapannya itu mesti mengubur impiannya. Karena dirinyalah sosok di hadapannya itu harus menanggung luka yang tak tersembuhkan.

Seketika Naruto lalu menegakkan badannya. Rautnya berubah tegas hingga kedua alisnya bertaut.

"Aku berjanji akan memenuhi impian Hinata." Katanya. Kedut di kedua alisnya menandakan kalau dia sedang serius.

"Eh?" Hinata tak mengerti entah angin dari mana yang membuat seseorang yang baru dikenalnya ini berkata demikian.

"Aku akan keluar dari geng-ku. Dan…mungkin bekerja untuk mengumpulkan uang."

"Ti-Tidak perlu…A-Aku…"

"Aku sudah memutuskan. Aku akan membiayai operasi untuk Hinata."

Hinata tak dapat bersuara. Selaksa hening menyelimuti mereka. Hinata mencari kebohongan di sepasang iris sapphire itu namun tak menemukannya. Lalu serta merta kedua iris amethyst itu dilapisi lapisan kaca yang langsung meluruh menyusuri pipi putih pucatnya. Ia terharu. Baru kali ini setelah sekian lama ada yang memberi perhatian padanya sebesar ini. Lama sejak kedua orangtua dan adiknya pergi meninggalkannya sendiri. Lama sejak Ia harus berjuang hidup mengandalkan diri sendiri. Lama sejak Ia menyadari bahwa hidup itu berat jika hanya sendiri. Kali ini sejumput rasa semerbak membuncah di dadanya. Rasa haru demi menerima perhatian dari seseorang yang bahkan baru saja dikenalnya. Rasa senang karena ternyata masih ada orang selain keluarganya yang memberikannya cinta. Ah, cinta. Mungkin terlalu cepat. Kasih mungkin lebih tepat. Namun tak dapat dipungkiri, hati Hinata telah condong pada sosok yang baru saja dikenalnya itu.

"E-Eh…Kenapa malah nangis?" Naruto yang bingung jadi salah tingkah. Digaruknya belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Kebiasaan jika salah tingkah.

"…ma..sih…"

"Hah?"

"Terimakasih, Naruto."

"Ah bukan apa-apa. Aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih." Jawab Naruto sambil mengibaskan tangannya menandakan penolakan, "Terimakasih karena sudah memaafkan aku." Tambahnya kemudian. Lalu seberkas senyuman tergambar di wajah tampannya ketika jemarinya menghapus jejak airmata di pipi putih Hinata.

.

.

"BUAKH..!"

Tubuhnya yang terbalut jaket kulit berwarna oranye cerah itu serta merta limbung ke belakang. Nyeri di pipinya yang membiru lebam dan bibirnya robek bekas tinjuan yang entah keberapa kalinya itu.

"Pecundang!"

Dia hanya terdiam sambil meludahkan darah segar yang terasa asin di indera kecapnya. Tidak menggubris ejekan, makian, cercaan dari orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Dia tahu keputusannya ini pasti tidak diterima begitu saja oleh kawan-kawannya. Dia hanya terduduk dan tak mau membalas sedikitpun pukulan yang ditujukan padanya sedari tadi dari orang yang sedang terengah-engah berdiri di depannya. Sementara beberapa yang lain hanya duduk dan memperhatikan dengan tatapan bosan pada mereka. Tak berniat melerai apalagi ikut campur.

"Lalu kau mau menghabiskan umurmu untuk mengurus perempuan cacat itu? Hah?"

Dia masih terdiam. Membuat jengkel si penanya.

"Jawab, Naruto! Kau tidak bisu!" Teriak orang itu lagi.

"Aku yang membuatnya jadi begitu, Kiba. Aku harus bertanggungjawab." Lirih. Matanya menatap sendu pada rerumputan basah di bawah kakinya.

"Kau bukannya menghamilinya, baka! Tinggalkan saja dia. Toh kau sudah dimaafkan!"

"Aku tidak bisa." Jawabnya pelan. Namun tentu saja didengar oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Arrghh..!" Kiba, yang sedari tadi meninju kesal pada Naruto memilih berteriak menuntaskan amarahnya yang tak kunjung padam. Dia naik pitam mendengar keputusan bahwa ketua mereka, Naruto, memutuskan keluar dari kelompok mereka dan memilih untuk bekerja sambil kuliah. Bahkan tadi apa katanya, berhenti kuliah supaya bisa lebih fokus bekerja mengumpulkan uang untuk operasi perempuan yang ditabraknya. Kiba benar-benar tak habis pikir.

Bukannya apa-apa. Meski mereka, geng Kitsune merupakan berandalan yang hobi taruhan balap sepeda motor namun beberapa kali mereka pernah ditawari untuk ikut turnamen balap yang hadiahnya berupa uang tunai. Dan baru beberapa hari yang lalu juga mereka menerimanya setelah akhirnya mereka memikirkan untung ruginya. Naruto adalah salah satu yang akan ikut. Namun mengingat dia akan keluar otomatis hadiah itu seperti semakin jauh dari angan mereka.

Kiba lalu mencengkram leher jaket Naruto. Pandangan mereka hanya berjarak sejengkal. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat mata sahabatnya itu. Agak kaget juga dia menemukan pancaran keteguhan dari sepasang iris sapphire itu. Amarahnya sudah tidak sehebat tadi. Meski bagaimana pun juga Naruto itu sahabatnya. Namun tetap saja dia jengkel.

"Dengar! Aku tau kau hanya sedang bingung. Kuharap kau segera berubah pikiran. Dan ketika kau berubah pikiran kami akan selalu menerimamu." Ujar Kiba kemudian. Kali ini tanpa pukulan. Buku-buku jemarinya sendiri sudah memar memukuli tulang pipi Naruto sejak tadi.

"Seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak akan mengingkari janji. Kau tau itu, Kiba." Desis Naruto pada Kiba. Tatapannya tajam. Penuh keteguhan tekad.

Kiba sudah kenal Naruto sejak lama. Dan dia tahu sahabatnya itu kini sedang tidak main-main. Kiba mau tidak mau menghela nafas dan melepas cengkramannya. Menyerah membujuk Naruto untuk tidak keluar dari kelompok mereka. Apa artinya Kitsune tanpa Naruto, begitu kira-kira batinnya. Namun Ia seperti kehabisan kata. Naruto yang seperti ini tidak bisa dikalahkan bahkan oleh badai guntur sekalipun.

.

.

Flat itu sederhana. Kelewat sederhana bahkan. Hanya terdiri dari satu ruangan yang berfungsi sebagai ruang apa saja. Jadi kamar tidur kalau malam hari, tinggal membentang kasur saja. Jadi ruang makan kalau mau makan. Jadi ruang santai kalau sedang ingin nonton dari tivi kecil di salah satu sudutnya. Dan jadi ruang tamu jika ada tamu berkunjung. Kamar mandi ada di sebelah kiri ruang itu, bersebelahan dengan jendela balkon yang mengarah ke luar. Dapurnya sendiri didesain sedemikian rupa hingga dapat ditempatkan di sebelah pintu masuk. Kelewat kecil untuk ukuran dapur standard memang. Namun hanya itu tempat tersisa untuk sebuah dapur.

Hinata sedang duduk di futon, karena memang tidak ada sofa, di ruang serbaguna di flat sederhana itu. Meja kecil di depan televisi kecil di sana dipenuhi sketsanya. Cahaya dari balkon di sebelah kirinya menerangi pekerjaannya. Sepanjang hari Hinata memang di rumah saja. Kecuali kalau kebetulan dia ada keperluan untuk belanja atau bepergian. Selainnya tidak ada. Jadilah dia disibukkan dengan pekerjaan santainya. Menggambar kupu-kupu.

Deru sepeda motor memecah keheningan sore itu. Hinata mengenali deru itu. Kelewat hapal karena setiap hari selama lebih dari setahun dia mendegarnya datang dan pergi. Seketika diletakkannya buku sketsanya dan bergegas menuju pintu untuk membukakannya pada seseorang yang akan datang.

"Okaeri, Naruto."

Hinata tersenyum pada sosok jangkung yang berdiri di depan pintu. Hinata memperhatikan sosok itu dengan seksama. Mulai dari pipinya yang sedikit lebam. Bajunya yang kotor penuh berkas hitam seperti gosong. Lengannya yang penuh luka gores. Celananya juga agak sobek di bagian lutut. Sosok itu sedang membuka sepatu boot-nya.

Ya. Mereka telah tinggal bersama di flat Naruto sejak kejadian itu. Naruto yang bersedia bertanggungjawab untuk pengobatan Hinata mengajaknya tinggal bersama. Dan karena Hinata yang tak punya penghasilan apa-apa lagi itu pun telah diusir dari flatnya sendiri maka Ia menerima tawaran Naruto untuk menetap di sana.

"Tadaima." Jawab Naruto lesu. Lalu masuk begitu saja dan mendudukkan diri di dekat meja. Sambil mengambil gelas dan menuangkan air dari teko yang ada di sana.

Hinata lalu berjalan mengikutinya dan mendudukkan diri di samping Naruto, "Naruto jadi stunt lagi?" tanyanya kemudian ketika melihat Naruto sudah menyelesaikan minumnya.

"Hm." Naruto mengiyakan sambil mengangguk sekali.

"Padahal sudah memohon supaya Naruto tidak melakukan pekerjaan berbahaya seperti itu." ujar Hinata lirih. Dia menatap sendu pada Naruto yang masih berbalut baju berantakan itu.

Naruto menghela nafas, "Tapi itu bisa jadi uang." Katanya sambil menatap lembut pada Hinata, "Hanya itu pekerjaan yang aku bisa. Aku hanya bisa menjalankan mesin dan balapan." Lalu Ia tersenyum dan menggenggam jemari Hinata.

"Kalau soal biaya operasi…itu tidak perlu. Lukaku tidak sembuh juga tidak apa-apa. Asal Naruto selalu ada di sampingku aku sudah cukup." Hinata berujar parau, menahan bulir bening yang sudah mengkristal menutupi matanya.

"Sudahlah." Jawab Naruto sambil mengelus pipi Hinata. "Aku akan melakukan apapun agar Hinata jadi cantik lagi." Tambahnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum samar sambil menggenggam balik jemari Naruto.

"Masih menggambar kupu-kupu?" Naruto berujar lagi sambil melepaskan genggamannya pada jemari Hinata dan meraih buku sketsa Hinata.

"Hm? Iya." Hinata tersenyum lembut, "Kupu-kupu itu kan sebenarnya Naruto."

"Aku?" Naruto menunjukkan raut bingung pada Hinata.

"Ya. Ini kupu-kupu besar. Seolah melindungiku dengan sayapnya." Jawab Hinata lugas namun lembut. Naruto hanya balas tersenyum. Lalu sekali lagi meraih pipi Hinata dengan jemarinya. Kedua tangannya membingkai wajah Hinata. Dan mata mereka saling beradu satu sama lain

"Aku…Akan menjadikanmu kupu-kupu." Ucap Naruto pelan sambil mengecup dahi Hinata, "Sekali lagi menjadi kupu-kupu yang dapat terbang dengan indahnya." Bisiknya kemudian. Lalu menarik Hinata ke dalam pelukannya.

.

.

Api berkobar ganas membakar apa saja yang ada di dekatnya. Panas. Mengalahkan panasnya matahari yang menyengat siang itu. Tak terkecuali rumah kayu yang sudah semakin rapuh dilalap si jago merah itu. Dindingnya sudah menghitam dan meluruh satu-satu. Membakar terus hingga ke atap bangunan itu. Seolah menantang panas matahari, apinya membubung tinggi mencakar langit.

"Bruuumm…"

Lalu tiba-tiba sebuah sepeda motor dengan pengendaranya yang seolah terbang, muncul dari dalam api yang membara itu. Sosok dengan balutan jaket hitam itu menembus barikade api dengan sepeda motornya. Melompat layaknya harimau yang keluar dari lingkaran api. Lalu mendarat mulus setelah bermanuver dan berhenti dengan decit rem membahana.

"Cut!"

Suara sutradara memecah adegan itu. Tampak para kameramen yang sibuk merekam adegan tadi dan melihat hasilnya. Beberapa mengelap keringat karena sensasi panas di area itu.

"Nice, Naruto. Lagi-lagi kamu membuat aku terpesona. Ah, sebenarnya aku mau kamu melompat lebih drastis lagi. Tapi ini juga sudah oke." Ujar sutradara berambut putih panjang itu seraya menepuk pundak Naruto pelan.

"Terimakasih, Jiraiya-san." Jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Hm..nanti adegan jatuh. Bersiap ya." Kata sutradara itu lagi sambil berlalu menemui aktrisnya dan bermaksud berbincang di sana.

Naruto hanya mengangguk dan turun dari sepeda motornya. Ia lalu melepas helm dan menyampirkannya pada stang sepeda motor itu. Memutar lehernya yang sedikit pegal. Lalu melepas sarung tangannya dan membenahi jaketnya.

Ketika Ia hendak berjalan ke ruang ganti untuk sekedar istirahat minum, seseorang menahan langkahnya dengan memegang lengannya.

Naruto menoleh. Seorang perempuan berumur namun masih tampak muda berdiri di sana. Dia adalah aktris terkenal, Tsunade. Meski usianya cukup tua namun entah kenapa wajahnya tetap muda. Karir keartisannya pun tak pernah surut.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucap Tsunade kemudian sambil memegang lengan Naruto lembut. Naruto heran dengan perlakuaan itu dan hanya diam. Lalu Tsunade memegang wajah Naruto dengan jemarinya yang lentik. Seolah memeriksanya sambil mengelus jaws line Naruto. Naruto yang jengah menepis tangan Tsunade namun Tsunade menahan tangan itu.

Tsunde lalu menyentuh zipper jaket Naruto dan membukanya.

"Apa-apaan, Anda?" Naruto agak panik namun jaketnya sudah terlanjur terbuka dan tereksposlah dada bidangnya serta otot perut yang rata.

"Hm..Kau boleh juga." ujar Tsunade sambil tersenyum penuh misteri. Jari telunjuknya mengabsen otot perut Naruto.

Sekali lagi Naruto menepis tangan nakal Tsunade, "Apa maksud, Anda?" Gurat marah muncul di wajahnya. Namun Tsunade tak peduli dan tetap tersenyum, tak merasa diintimidasi.

"Kau tidak bosan menjadi stunt?" Tanya Tsunade kemudian, mangalihkan pembicaraan.

"Hah?"

Naruto tak tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Tau-tau dia sudah berada di sebuah kamar mewah yang bahkan dalam mimpinya pun tak pernah dibayangkannya. Setelah selesai syuting tadi Tsunade sang aktris terkenal itu meminta ijin pada Jiraiya untuk membawa Naruto pergi. Jiraiya yang sebenarnya masih membutuhkan Naruto akhirnya membolehkan saja. Yah, setelah disogok dengan kecupan manis dari Tsunade. Dan Naruto hanya duduk diam sambil mengedarkan pandang pada keseluruhan kamar itu.

Tsunade lalu muncul dan berjalan ke arah Naruto. Bajunya sudah diganti menjadi terusan selutut berbahan sutra. Lengan terusan itu menggembung seperti balon sampai ke pergelangannya. Meski begitu, tetap saja terusan itu berdada rendah.

"Naruto….Itu kan namamu?" Tanyanya retoris. Naruto hanya mengangguk sekali. Lalu Tsunade melanjutkan,

"Pernah merasakan menjadi terkenal?"

"Hmm..mungkin dulu. Seluruh berandalan geng motor mengenalku." Jawab Naruto polos. Jujur saja dia belum mengerti mau dibawa kemana pembicaraan mereka. Tsunade tertawa manja. Naruto jadi bergidik sendiri.

"Itu kan kehidupan bawah. Pernah muncul di media massa dan semua orang meneriakkan namamu ketika kau melewati mereka?"

"Waktu dulu balapan…itu sering terjadi, Tsunade-san."

"No. No. No. Tsunade saja, Naruto… Well, setelah ini kamu mesti mulai terbiasa, Naruto."

"Apa maksud, Anda?"

"Humm…seperti kupu-kupu. Super star Naruto. Semua orang akan mengagumi keindahanmu." Jawab Tsunade sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto, "Kamu ini benar-benar masih jadi ulat ya." Tambahnya sambil menjentik hidung Naruto dengan telunjuknya. Naruto hanya memundurkan wajahnya saja. Jengah.

"Saya bukan kupu-kupu."

"Hmm…Belum. Belum jadi, Naruto. Kalau aku, aku sudah terbang tinggi dari awal. Aku sudah memiliki sayap yang indah sejak awal. Bohong kalau semua ulat akan jadi kupu-kupu yang cantik. Hanya yang terpilih saja yang bisa." Tsunade akhirnya duduk di samping sofa yang diduduki Naruto, "Dan Naruto. Kamu akan masuk dalam kelompok itu."

"Saya hanya orang biasa. Lahir di desa nelayan dekat laut. Bahkan kuliah pun tidak selesai. Dan hidup jadi berandalan hingga bekerja serabutan."

Tsunade lalu duduk di lengan sofa tempat Naruto duduk. Dikalungkannya lengan kirinya di tengkuk Naruto. Tangan kananya menggenggam gelas piala berisi anggur merah.

"Kehidupan liar yang akan menjadi awal kelahiran seorang bintang besar. Cocok sekali untukmu, Naruto." Ujarnya. Hampir berbisik di telinga Naruto. Naruto diam saja namun kedua alisnya mengernyit waspada.

"Yang terlalu seimbang itu…tidak indah dilihat. Lelaki muda untuk perempuan yang lebih tua." Tsunade mengangkat gelas pialanya. Wajahnya dan wajah Naruto tercermin di sana. "Lihat. Serasi kan. Kita berdua."

.

.

Naruto masuk ke flatnya setelah membuka perlahan pintunya. Bermaksud tidak ingin membangunkan Hinata. Setelah minum sedikit dia lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi. Namun betapa kagetnya dia melihat Hinata sedang tertidur beralaskan lengannya di atas meja. Buku sketsanya terhampar begitu saja di bawah pipinya. Ia lalu memilih membangunkan Hinata setelah bersih-bersih dan berganti pakaian.

Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan Hinata sudah terbangun dari tidurnya. Di meja bahkan sudah ada segelas susu hangat.

"Naruto larut sekali." Ujar Hinata pada Naruto yang sudah berganti pakaian dengan piyama tidur.

"Aku ada urusan sebentar tadi." Jawabnya sambil berjalan ke lemari bermaksud mengeluarkan kasur.

"Aku khawatir. Aku…"

Naruto menghela nafas, "Sudah kubilang kan kalau jangan menungguku!" katanya agak keras sambil menoleh pada Hinata. Kedua alisnya bertaut. Dia sepertinya agak jengkel. Bukannya marah atau apa. Hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Hinata saja. Sampai-sampai tertidur di meja karena menunggunya pulang. Dia khawatir Hinata akan sakit jika terus begitu.

Hinata tersentak. "Ta-Tapi aku hanya takut Naruto tidak kembali." Katanya sambil menunduk menatap futon hijau di kamar itu.

"Itu tak akan terjadi." Jawab Naruto sambil mengangkat kasur dan membentangnya di atas futon, "Toh aku yang membuat wajah Hinata jadi begitu." Tambahnya lagi. Pelan.

Namun Hinata mendengarnya dan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan sedih, "Apa ini semua jadi beban Naruto?"

"Bukan! Sudahlah. Aku mau tidur." Naruto lalu berbaring memunggungi Hinata.

Hinata menatap punggung itu nanar. Ia tau Naruto belum terpejam. Lalu diraihnya buku sketsanya, "Perasaanku selalu kutuang dalam tiap sketsa sayap kupu-kupu ini. Akhir-akhir ini sayap mereka kubuat menghitam. Aku merasakan cemburu dan khawatir akhir-akhir ini. Cemburu karena Naruto lebih sering di luar. Khawatir kalau Naruto akan pergi meninggalkan aku." Ujarnya lirih. Kedua iris amethys-nya tak dapat lagi membendung bening kristal itu meluruh. Hinata lalu duduk memunggungi Naruto dan menghapus airmatanya.

Benar. Naruto belum tidur dan dia mendengar semua perkataan Hinata. Hatinya perih mendengar Hinata berkata seperti itu. Ia menarik nafas panjang lalu bangun lagi dan mendapati Hinata duduk memeluk lututnya. Dia lalu mendekat dan menelusupkan lengannya di pinggang Hinata. Memeluknya dari belakang. Menghirup aroma khas pemilik rambut indigo itu.

Hinata sudah tidak menangis lagi. Namun lengan kekar Naruto yang memeluknya itu membuatnya ingin menumpahkan segala emosinya. Dan segera saja bendungan kristal bening itu jebol lagi. Hinata tersedu dalam diam.

.

.

Pemukiman itu hanya pemukiman warga kelas menengah ke bawah. Beberapa gedung rumah susun atau apartemen sederhana berjajar di sana. Kebanyakan yang tinggal di sana adalah para pekerja proyek bangunan atau mahasiswa miskin. Maka tak heran ketika sebuah mobil mewah melintas di jalanannya membuat semua orang berdecak kagum. Mobil merah metalik berpintu dua itu lalu berhenti di depan flat sederhana. Seorang perempuan dengan dandanan modis keluar dari sana sambil memamerkan kaki jenjangnya yang dibalut stocking dan high heels.

"Itu kan Nona Tsunade. Artis itu kan?"

"Waahh…Jarang-jarang daerah kita dikunjungi artis."

"Ternyata lebih cantik aslinya daripada di televisi ya."

"Mau apa ya dia?"

Tsunade, yang dibicarakan itu, melangkah anggun melewati orang-orang yang memperhatikannya. Tak digubrisnya sedikitpun sapaan mereka. Namun senyum aristokratnya tetap dipamerkannya. Formalitas. Basa basi pada fans. Kalau tidak pamornya sebagai bintang papan atas akan redup. Kalau bukan karena ingin menjemput Naruto dia tidak akan pernah seumur hidup menjejakkan kaki di daerah kumuh itu.

Tsunade lalu berhenti di depan bangunan flat berlantai dua itu. Ada beberapa flat di sana. Ada masing-masing empat di setiap lantainya. Dia lalu menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Di sanalah Naruto tinggal menurut informasi yang didapatnya.

Benar saja. Tsunade lalu berhenti melangkah di depan sebuah pintu yang terbuka. Dia berdiam saja di depan pintu itu. Melihat sepasang anak muda sedang, ah apa ya, bermesraan? Si pemuda memeluk si gadis dari belakang. Sementara si gadis sedang sibuk memasak, mengaduk masakannya di atas kompor. Tsunade berdehem kemudian.

"Permisi, Naruto."

Naruto, si pemuda itu, langsung melepas pelukannya dan keluar menghampiri Tsunade. Heran dia melihat Tsunade sudah ada di depan kediamannya. Bertanya-tanya juga dalam hati dari mana Tsunade mendapatkan alamatnya.

"Tsunade-san ada apa kemari?" tanya Naruto. Mereka berdiri di depan pintu.

Tsunade tersenyum sedikit, "Hmm..Aku sudah dapat apartemen bagus." Katanya kemudian.

Naruto bingung. Kalau sudah dapat lalu kenapa memberitahukan padanya, begitu kira-kira batinnya, "Eh?" Namun hanya tanya aneh itu saja yang mengekspresikan kebingungannya.

"Untuk seorang bintang sepertimu sangatlah pantas untuk hidup layak. Jadi, ayo, kita pindah dari sini." Tsunade tersenyum lagi.

"Pindah?" Ya. Dia-lah yang diajak pindah dari flat sederhananya itu karena perempuan anggun di hadapannya itu sudah membelikannya sebuah apartemen bagus. Dia terkejut, tentu saja. Bukan hanya Naruto yang terkejut. Namun Hinata yang juga mendengar percakapan itu juga tak kalah kaget. Seketika tangannya yang mengaduk masakan terhenti di udara. Seolah beku.

"Pindah…" Lirih lisan Hinata berbisik, lebih pada diri sendiri.

Tsunade lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam flat dengan Naruto mengekor di belakangnya. Matanya menjelajahi seluruh ruangan itu. Dengan sekali lihat dia sudah menilai keadaan di sana. Lalu ketika pandangannya tertuju pada Hinata,

"Oh. Ini adik kamu, Naruto?"

"Aa…"

"Yah, meskipun saudara kandung, kalau menimbulkan gosip aneh nanti jadi bikin kamu minus." Potong Tsunade cepat, bahkan sebelum Naruto sempat menjawab, "Kalian tinggal terpisah saja ya." Lanjutnya Tsunade lagi. Menghiraukan tatapan sepasang amethys yang terluka yang sedang menatap nanar padanya.

"Lagipula kalau memang mau terjadi skandal, sekalian saja yang besar." ujar Tsunade sambil berbalik lagi menghadap Naruto, "Yang bisa bikin pamor kamu terus naik." Katanya sambil tak segan-segan mengalungkan lengannya di leher Naruto.

Dan seketika Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya yang terluka dalam. Mengalihkan bulir airmatanya jatuh di meja dapur sederhana itu. Tak mau menyaksikan Tsunade yang mengecup pipi kiri Naruto.

.

.

"Kenapa harus naik mobil ini?"

"Jangan dipikirkan, oke. Yang penting kita akan ke desaku di dekat pantai. Kamu kan yang bilang mau melihat desaku?"

"Naruto tidak mau meralat ucapan Tsunade-san."

"Aku tidak tega mengecewakannya."

Mobil merah metalik berpintu dua itu membelah jalanan padat Konoha terus ke utara menuju Suna. Sejam kemudian gedung-gedung beton sudah berganti pepohonan. Mobil merah metalik itu terus melaju. Namun kedua orang yang berada di dalamnya dikuasai kebisuan. Naruto memang merasa bersalah kemarin dia tak berusaha menghindari Tsunade dan tak berusaha meralat ucapannya juga. Namun, seperti katanya tadi, dia tak mau mengecawakan perempuan itu. Bagaimanapun karena wanita itulah dia bisa menjadi calon bintang. Dengan begitu dia bisa mengumpulkan uang lebih cepat dan membiyai operasi Hinata. Ya. Hanya untuk itulah selama ini dia rela berlelah-lelah mengumpulkan biaya operasi yang tak murah itu. Hanya demi gadis yang sedang duduk diam di sebelahnya kini. Yang sedang memeluk buku sketsanya di dadanya kelewat erat. Hanya demi Hinata. Dan dia tak berniat memecah lamunan gadis itu.

Naruto memarkir mobil merah metalik itu di pinggir pantai. Pantai yang sepi dengan tebing yang landai dan sebuah mercusuar kecil. Mereka lalu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan beriringan lebih dekat ke pantai. Hinata masih menggenggam buku sketsanya di tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya menenteng keranjang piknik berisi makanan dan minuman ringan.

Naruto lalu berlari menjauh dari Hinata entah ke mana. Hinata belum sempat bertanya Naruto sudah jauh. Namun tak lama Naruto kembali sambil membawa sebuah perahu karet yang dilengkapi dengan motor.

"Untuk apa?"

"Ini untuk kita menyebrang ke sana." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk pulau kecil di seberang sana.

Hinata mengikuti arah telunjuk Naruto dan menemukan sebuah pulau tak terlalu jauh dari mereka, "Pulau itu?"

"Iya. Pulau itu tak berpenghuni. Waktu kecil aku sering berenang sampai sana."

Lalu Naruto menghidupkan perahu motor itu. Setelah membantu Hinata naik dia pun naik juga. Mereka lalu menyebrang ke pulau tak berpenghuni itu. Lagi-lagi kebisuan merajai mereka.

Hanya sepuluh menit dan mereka sudah sampai di pulau tak berpenghuni itu. Pulau tanpa pantai berpasir karena memang pulau ini adalah pulau karang. Jadi pulau ini hanya ada tebing-tebing landai dan rendah. Naruto lalu mematikan mesin perahu motor itu dan turun. Hinata kemudian turun sambil menyambut uluran tangan Naruto. Mereka lalu duduk saja di tebing rendah di pulau itu. Matahari juga sudah mulai terbenam. Angin tak lupa turut serta membuat syahdu suasana.

"Lihat. Lampu mercusuarnya sudah menyala, Hinata." Ujar Naruto menunjuk mercusuar sambil tersenyum lebar. Hinata diam saja sambil ikut memandangi mercusuar itu. Rambut hitam indigonya yang tergerai dibelai halus angin yang berhembus.

"Persis sekali seperti aku kecil dulu." Naruto masih lanjut menerawang masa lalunya. Yah bagaimanapun juga dulu dia tinggal di sini. Suna memang bukan kota besar. Dan satu-satunya penghidupan dari masyarakatnya adalah melaut. Ayah Naruto sebelum meninggal juga nelayan.

Hinata lalu meraih keranjang piknik yang dibawanya dan mengambil sekaleng cola. Dibukanya penutupnya perlahan. Kemudian dia merogoh saku celana panjangnya dan mengambil sebuah bungkusan kecil dari kertas. Membukanya dan memasukkan isinya yang berupa bubuk ke dalam cola-nya. Lalu meminumnya.

"Sebelum pulang ke Konoha kita mesti singgah di rumah ibu. Aku yakin dia pasti kaget melihatku membawa calon menantunya."

Hinata tak meneruskan minum demi mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan. Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang. Dan ditolehkannya tatapannya pada Naruto. Ngeri dia membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya sendiri. Namun dia sudah meminum…

"Apa sih? Jangan melihatku begitu dong. Kan malu." Naruto merebut cola dari tangan Hinata dan langsung menenggaknya tanpa sisa.

Hinata yang panik menepis kaleng cola itu hingga jatuh berkelontangan di tebing.

"Jangan!" Gurat panik terpeta jelas di wajah seputih susu itu, di wajah Hinata. "Naruto meminumya? Naruto minum cola-nya?"

"I-Iya. Tapi sudah habis, Hinata." Naruto ikut heran melihat tampang Hinata yang aneh itu.

Hinata memainkan telunjuknya, gugup, bola matanya tidak fokus, "Aaa…Bagaimana? Bagaimana ini…A-Aku tidak bermaksud.." ujarnya terbata-bata.

Naruto mencoba menenangkan Hinata dengan merengkuh pundak gadis itu, "Hinata kenapa?"

Hinata menatap Naruto dengan matanya yang sudah mengalirkan airmata, deras, "Cola itu….aku….kumasukkan obat keras."

"Apa?" Serta merta Naruto membelalak. Tak percaya.

Hinata tersedu makin kencang, airmatanya semakin menjadi, menganak sungai di pipi putih mulusnya, "Aku tidak mau menjadi beban bagi Naruto…Maaf. Jadi kupikir lebih baik aku mati saja di kampung halaman Naruto…." Hinata terus menangis. Pundaknya berguncang hebat dalam rengkuhan Naruto.

"Bodoh!" Teriakan Naruto ditelan hempasan ombak, "Justru karena Hinata harus sembuh! Justru agar Hinata cantik lagi aku jadi bersemangat melakukan apapun!"

"Tapi…Tapi…" Hinata mencari sorot mata Naruto, "Uhuk…" Namun sebelum sempat berucap apapun, dia sudah memuntahkan darah segar dari tenggorokannya.

"Hinata?"

"Uhuk….A-Aku…"

"Jangan bicara lagi."

Tubuh Hinata limbung. Nampaknya obat keras itu sudah bereaksi. Batuknya bahkan mengeluarkan darah segar. Dan pandangannya mulai buram. Tubuhnya mulai kesemutan dan lemas.

Naruto lalu mengangkat tubuh Hinata dan membaringkannya di perahu motor. Ia sendiri menyalakan mesinnya. Namun naas. Mesin itu tak dapat menyala.

Nafas Naruto memburu cepat. Melihat Hinata yang hampir pingsan dengan darah mengalri dari mulutnya dia tak tau harus melakukan apa lagi. Ia benar-benar harus memutuskan sesuatu.

"Hinata tunggulah. Aku akan kembali."

Naruto melepas jaketnya dan menceburkan diri ke laut. Ia sudah terbiasa berenang hingga ke mercusuar. Sinarnya yang temaram menjadi kompas baginya untuk sampai di tepi. Ini laut yang dulu selalu diarunginya. Kalau dia berenang ke arah mercusuar, dia akan mencapai teluk kecil dan segera mencari pertolongan. Maka dia pun terus berenang. Air laut yang dingin tak dihiraukannya.

.

Hinata merasa lemah sekali. Kesemutan di seluruh tubuh. Dia sendiri memastikan waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi. Pandangannya bahkan mulai memburam. Langit jingga senja itu seakan pudar. Seseorang, hanya satu orang yang diharapkannya hadir. Menemaninya dan menggenggam jemarinya ketika waktunya menipis.

"Naruto…"

Hanya nama itu yang dibisikkannya terus menerus. Perlahan namun pasti, nafasnya memendek. Dan ketika ditariknya nafasnya panjang, itu menjadi oksigen terakhir yang masuk ke paru-parunya. Kedua lengannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Matanya kosong menatap cakrawala.

.

Naruto tak menghiraukan pandangannya yang entah kenapa mulai kabur. Sinar mercusuar di ujung pandangannya juga ikut-ikutan mengabur.

'Sial.' Batinnya mengumpat.

Dia terus menggerakkan kedua tungkainya, kedua lengannya. Namun perlahan rasa kesemutan merajai alat geraknya itu. Kedua kakinya kram.

'Aku harus berenang…ke sana…tapi kaki ini kesemutan…'

Dan seketika Naruto dikuasai gelap. Kedua tungkainya tak dapat digerakkan. Kedua lengannya kaku. Matanya masih menangkap sinar mercusuar yang perlahan meredup lalu hilang.

Gemulai gelombang mengajak tubuh tak berdaya Naruto terombang ambing. Perlahan laut menelan satu lagi anaknya.

'Hinata…Aku akan menjadikanmu kupu-kupu…Agar bisa terbang indah sekali lagi..'

Perlahan kesadarannya menipis. Dan tubuh ringkih itu turun terus ke dasar lautan.

.

Buku sketsa itu tergeletak begitu saja di tebing curam di pulau tak berpenghuni. Lembaran-lembarannya membuka diterbangkan angin. Dan ratusan kupu-kupu beterbangan keluar dari buku itu. Terbang melewati tubuh ringkih seorang gadis yang terbaring tak bernyawa di sebuah perahu motor. Terus terbang hingga melintasi lautan melewatai sesosok pemuda dengan rambut blonde yang terombang-ambing tak bernyawa dimainkan gelombang. Terus hingga mencapai mercusuar. Terus hingga sayapnya yang rapuh terbakar panas lampu mercusuar.

.

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>...END...<strong>

* * *

><p>a.n .:<p>

satu lagi fict NHTD/HTNH niy, minna. makasih yang udah baca sampai sini. aku mau bikin satu lagi deeh. mumpung moment-nya nyiksa NaruHina niy...*dirasengan, dijyuuken*

oiyya, Konoha dan Suna di sini bukan yang di manga ya. aku cuma ga tau aja mau bikin kota apa. jadi anggaplah Konoha dan Suna itu bukan di negara ninja. hanya kota-kota di belahan bumi entah mana.

mind to review? concrit? flame? allowed! but not about pair!


End file.
